My Heaven
by DaKage
Summary: As the final battle ends Harry is struck by a cutting curse. Ginny rushes to his side but its to late. A song fic to Heaven Little by Little by Theory of a Dead Man. Rated M just to be safe.


Heaven (Little by Little)

By: Theory of a Deadman

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this song.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

"Harry!"

_Now don't you be afraid_

_We can always talk about itNo need to medicate_

_Cuz I know you're strong without it_

_You got me through the days_

_When I thought I couldn't face it_

_Let me count the ways_

_The love we have you can replace it_

Ginny Weasley scrambled across the ground towards Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Even as he heard his name being called Harry began to lose feeling in most of his body, he was growing cold. Downed by the cutting hex that Snape himself had invented. Harry almost laughed at the irony of it, a wet noise escaping from his ruined neck. The hex has slashed right across his throat, not dead on, but close enough to slice open his jugular and destroy his vocal chords.

Ginny finally reached him and pulled his head into her lap, spells flying around them as the battle wore down, with the Death Eaters in full retreat with Voldermort's death at Harry's hand moments before. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she frantically called out healing charms, having little effect due to her magically drained state.

"Shhhh, it'll be alright Harry."

_Just hold on, I'm not that strong_

Her eyes wandered down to his throat as he watched her, he could already feel the blood pooling around them. Ginny sobbed again now screaming the charms, frantically waving her wand at his ruined neck.

_There's a little piece of heaven_

_Right here where you are_

_The fact that you keep tryingIs what sets you apart._

_Help me find the reason_

_And I'll help you find the way_

_To get rid of all your pain_

_Little by little, day by day_

Harry gazed into her eyes and tried to raise his hand, only for his strength to fail him. Ginny noticed the gesture and leaned into his hand, letting it stroke across her soft skin. Harry managed a weak smile at her, resigned to his fate.

_Now, you're far away_

_And I'm alone to cry about it_

_It's not a better place,_

_When you die and leave me here to say_

Ginny sobbed again as more blood began to pool from Harry's throat, he was getting much colder and she leaned over, giving him a fierce but delicate kiss. Harry wasn't able to return it, his strength finally waxing as more of his life blood flowed forth. His eyes growing distant and lifeless.

_Hold on, I was never that strong_

By now there were a dozen people surrounding the downed couple. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, even Draco was standing there, having joined the light just months before. Hermione was in tears and sobbing openly as she watched her best friend die. Ron was stone faced but you could see it in his eyes, tonight he would cry like he never had before. Neville sunk to his knees as he watched Harry bleed out, knowing they could do nothing. Luna had lost the dreamy look in her eyes and tears silently leaked out, one of her true friends leaving.

_There's a little piece of heaven_

_Right here where you are_

_The fact that you keep tryingIs what sets you apart._

_Help me find the reason_

_And I'll help you find the way_

_To get rid of all your pain_

_Little by little, day by day_

Ginny held him and stroked his hair as his breath came in ragged choked gasps. He still had enough blood to live and now his lungs demanded air. Ginny's sobs picked up as his emerald green eyes dimmed. He managed a strange gurgled sound, Ginny knew he was saying he loved her. She closed her eyes tight and her lower lip trembled as she tried to fight back the tears.

_You'll get stronger_

_If you need me, I'm not far away_

_So, just hold onI_

_'ll help you find a way_

_I'll help you find the way_

Finally his body gave out and Harry slipped into death. His arm dropping from Ginny's cheek to fall to touch the ground. Hermione let out a scream and turned into Ron's shoulder, crying her heart out. Ron wrapped her up in his arms and closed his eyes, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Neville slammed both fists into the ground as he let out a scream of frustration and began to cry. Luna finally turned away.

Ginny leaned over and place another chaste kiss on his lips and closed his eyes. All around them the cries of the light rang out, everyone had finally noticed the small group. Mrs. Weasley broke through the crowd but stopped dead at the sight. A scream rang out as she collapsed forward, reaching for Harry. Arthur caught her and pulled her back, tears staining his own face.

_There's a little piece of heaven_

_Right here where you are_

_The fact that you keep trying_

_Is what sets you apart._

_Help me find the reason_

_And I'll help you find the way_

_To get rid of all your pain_

_Little by little, day by day_

Harry Potter died that day, protecting his little piece of heaven, Ginny Weasley.

_Little by little, day by day_


End file.
